The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a gear assembly and, more particularly, to a two-piece bevel gear assembly for use in a gear box.
Misalignment of the gears within a gear train relative to a shaft, bearings, or other components, may increase wear and stress on the gears and contribute to a reduction in gear durability. For instance, axial misalignment of the gears may cause uneven wear of the gear teeth and eventually necessitate replacement. Therefore, bevel gears require a tooth profile uniquely customized for each application to ensure proper tooth contact between meshing gears. Unique tailoring of the gear tooth profiles will limit the effects of movement, tolerance, and thermal expansion on the gear interface.